No tengas miedo a amar
by WhiteDelirium
Summary: Los errores, el odio y la ira pueden nublar tu juicio, pero lo que realmente importa es lo que sientes, no hay que tener miedo a amar, porque el amor genera cosas maravillosas. One-Shot MikelxSara


**En** **primer lugar estos personajes no son míos,** **ojalá, son de la estupendísima Michiko Yokote.**

 **En** **segundo buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas según a la hora a la que te pongas a leer este fanfic, no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas pero era el cumpleaños de una personita muy especial para mi, mi queridísima lilmermaid, que curiosamente tiene el mismo nombre que nuestra protagonista, a la cual va dedicada la historia porque si, lo adivinaron es su cumpleaños.**

 **También se lo dedico a la mocosa (mi hermana peque) y a la otra chica que se disfrazaba de ángel, verlo en foto ayuda bastante para inspirarte.**

 **No os momento más, comencemos,...**

 **NO TENGAS MIEDO A AMAR**

Era el fin, había llegado, después de tanto luchar, iba a ser absorbida, no había escapatoria, lo ultimo que vería sería aquel intento de castillo, lúgubre, apagado, oscuro, vacío y triste, aquello tan solo le hacía recordar sus errores, quizás era justo terminar así después de todo, pero le hubiera gustado hacer algo bueno por su mundo antes de desaparecer, una pequeña compensación, pero ya era tarde.

Con un aspecto angelical pero un aura demoniaca, delante de ella estaba él, Mikel, un ángel de larga cabellera verde clara, pero de indudablemente oscuras intenciones, se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, era el fin, no tenía cómo defenderse, pero sus últimos momentos no iban a ser dirigidos a su miedo, a sus errores, no tenía que pensar en eso, pensó en la gente que quería, en la calidez de un amigo, en cosas que la reconfortaran antes de dejar ese mundo.

-¿Qué se siente al saber que tu presa no tiene escapatoria?,_le preguntó con rabia y con el poco valor que aún conservaba.

-No lo sé, ¿qué se siente al saber que no hay escapatoria?,_se burló él.

No podía mentir, estaba disfrutando con aquello, siempre se había fijado en ella, Sara, la princesa sirena del Océano Índico, poseedora de la perla naranja que le concedería el poder que deseaba y necesitaba para cumplir su cometido.

De cerca era más hermosa incluso, sus ojos, llenos de frustración, irá y rabia, pero al mismo tiempo reflejaban otro sentimiento, que podía percibir y que lo descolocó por completo, no…, no podía ser, debía ser un error, ella no era capaz de corresponderle, no era viable, no podía dudar…, no ahora, tenía que deshacerse de ella y rápido, él no tenía alma ni corazón, sin embargo, algo evitaba que diera el golpe final.

-¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!,_demandó la sirena, ya no podía soportarlo más, ¡¿como era posible?!, se estaba perdiendo en esas orbes azules que empezaban a reflejar una extraña confusión, frustración, ternura y un sentimiento que conocía muy bien, que jamás imaginó que Mikel pudiera siquiera conocer y mucho menos sentir hacia alguien.

-No puedo,_susurró levemente, era frustrante, no se atrevía a matarla, pero sin embrago, era incapaz de alejarse de ella.

Estaba equivocado, muy equivocado, el no necesitaba amor, no necesitaba sentirse amado, no debía ceder ante aquel cálido sentimiento, ¿no?, observó en las orbes naranjas de la princesa un sentimiento similar al que el emitía, pero seguía sin ser capaz de reconocerlo, seguramente fuera terror, odio o algo similar.

-No te rías de mí,_comenzó Sara la cual seguía sin ser capaz de moverse, de reaccionar, la cercanía del peliverde la había dejado en shock,_si tanto quieres el poder, ¡tómalo de una maldita vez!

El grito de la pelinaranja hizo reaccionar al ángel, que tras un par de segundos sonrío ladino y la absorbió, la hizo desaparecer, notaba como su poder había aumentado, como su cuerpo rebosaba otra vez de energía, con ese nuevo dote podría cumplir su objetivo, pero algo no andaba bien.

-¿Por qué?,_comenzó a preguntarse en voz alta, con rabia.

Se miro las alas y el destello naranja que estas habían adquirido por la perla fragmentada lo hicieron volver a la realidad, su desgraciadamente nueva realidad.

Ahora alguna de sus suaves y blancas plumas poseían un brillo anaranjado, que le recordaba a ella, a su coraje, a su valor hasta el último momento, sus lágrimas, su...,¿amor?, no, no podía ser, era totalmente imposible ella no podría llegar a amarlo y él hacía demasiado tiempo que desistió de ese sentimiento, sin embargo, ahí estaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sara había desaparecido, él la hizo desaparecer, para siempre.

¿De qué le servía ahora tanto poder?, no tenía nada por lo que luchar, nada que le mereciese la pena, que lo completase, su objetivo había cambiado, tenía que estar con ella, tenía que recuperarla, pero, ¿cómo?, solo había una manera, si tenía que hacerlo lo haría, siempre le dijeron desde su existencia que debía luchar por una causa justa o por alguien que mereciera la pena, hasta ahora había actuado con egoísmo, por ello, ahora debía de compensar al mundo y a ella.

-Lo siento mucho, Sara, quizás me odies y no quieras saber nada de mí, pero si eso pasa al menos, intenta que me den una muerte digna dentro de mis crímenes,_dijo con una sonrisa antes de comenzar su propia tortura.

Mikel suspiró y se preparó para el terrible dolor que iba a llegar a continuación, con delicadeza cogió una de las blancas plumas de su ala central izquierda, la cual estaba adornada por un destello naranja y la arranco, notó un dolor intenso extendéisdose en todo su ser, aguanto un grito de dolor y recogió el fragmento con delicadeza.

La tortura continuo por un par de horas, se había arrancado una pequeña parte de sus plumas en comparación a las que poseía, pero aún así el dolor, la agonía y la debilidad que se empezaba a apoderar de él era horrible, sabía que sus actos podían traer consecuencias, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

-Ya casi está, estarás aquí conmigo, solo unas cuantas más,_susurró con una débil voz a la ya casi completa perla anaranjada que reposaba sobre un cojín de terciopelo blanco adornado con pequeñas flores doradas.

Media hora más tarde el poseedor de orbes azuladas apenas era capaz de moverse, no tenía el poder suficiente como para crear a alguien y que lo ayudase, pero no importaba, tan solo le faltaba una pluma y volvería a verla, si iba a morir preferiría ver la imagen de ella antes de hacerlo.

No pudo soportar el dolor de arrancar la última pluma de su ala inferior derecha, la cual poseía un fragmento naranja que unió la perla, Mikel acabo en el suelo tumbado boca abajo mientras de todo el castillo se apoderaba un brillo naranja.

Sara apareció y frente a ella la imagen más aterradora que jamás se habría imaginado, Mikel, el mismo que la había encerrado, el mismo que le había robado su poder, el mismo que la humillo y engaño, estaba tirado en el suelo, a su lado, un montón de plumas blancas que no podían ser de otra zona distinta a sus alas, busco a algún posible rescatador, pero solo estaban ellos dos, eso significaba que él la había liberado.

-Mikel,_lo llamó mientras intentaba calmarse,_¿Qué significa esto?,_pregunto entre extrañada y asombrada, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se arrodilló a su lado, el cabello verde claro y perfecto siempre recogido al final que poseía el ojiazul estaba totalmente suelto y medio enredado con sus seis alas, cuyas suaves plumas se veían débiles y apagadas, le apartó el cabello y con cuidado sujeto y apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!_demando la sirena una respuesta mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin control cayendo sobre el ahora indefenso ángel.

-Porque te amo, ¿no te ha quedado claro?,_pregunto el ojiazul mientras una lagrima rebelde propia recorría su mejilla.

Sara se deshizo de la lagrima mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Mikel con suavidad, le ayudó a reincorporarse un poco, una vez que ambos estaban sentados el peliverde se apoyó en ella, mientras que la sirena distraída en los ojos zafiro que el ángel poseía no fue consciente de que le estaba acariciando con suavidad una de sus alas.

-Estás perdiendo tu fuerza, tu poder, todo esto por salvarme, quizás las pierdas por mi culpa,_dijo tristemente mientras observaba cómo otra pluma caía al suelo.

-No he perdido nada más que un futuro sumido en la venganza, el egoísmo y la soledad, tú me has devuelto a la luz y eso no tiene precio, me has echo sentir vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?,_pregunto preocupada la poseedora de la perla naranja, a pesar de que él era un enemigo, realmente lo amaba.

-Supongo que tendré que pedir perdón por mis crímenes, cumplir condena, pero me alegro de al menos haber salvado lo que amo,_dijo mientras se dejaba hacer.

-Has salvado un océano entero al liberarme, tus crímenes pueden quedar perdonados, además has dado tu vida por ello, no voy a dejar a nadie que me aleje de ti,_dijo la sirena tajante.

Los dos escaparon gracias al poder de la perla naranja de un castillo tenebroso que se deshacía, Mikel quedo para siempre atrapado en el océano, en el reino de las sirenas, sus alas adoptaron una nueva forma, más sencillas, con algunos adornos dorados, al ceder lo que le quedaba se transformó en un híbrido entre angel y humano, la unión entre el cielo y la tierra.

-Parece que realmente me ha perdonado, aunque ha absorbido gran parte de mi poder,_murmuro Mikel mientras poco a poco era consciente de su nueva situación.

-Ahora podemos empezar de cero, juntos, sin importar lo que el resto diga,_dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

Y así fue la unión entre Mikel y Sara fue lo más sonado del siglo, de todos los mares y océanos, no tardaron mucho en generar descendencia, fruto de su unión fue su primera hija, la cual tuvieron en el mundo humano, a cargo de Mikel la mayoría del tiempo debido a los deberes que Sara tenía como reina.

-Papá, papá,_demandaba una pequeña de cabello naranja con ojos castaños,_¿cuando vendrá mamá?

-Dentro de poco, nos prometió que esta tarde vendría, las princesas tienen paciencia, ¿de acuerdo hija?

La pequeña asintió y hincho sus mofletes en señal de desesperación, se entretuvo en juguetear con los largos mechones de su padre a la espera de que su madre llegase.

-Papá, ¿por qué tienes alas en vez de cola?,_le preguntaba curiosa.

-Porque tu papá es un ángel y humano y tu mamá es una sirena, por eso tú mamá tiene cola y tu papá tiene alas,_le explicó con cariño mientras controlaba que no le hiciera algún gran enredo.

-¿Por qué yo no tengo alas?,_preguntó con cierta tristeza en su voz Seria.

-Porque cuando eras un bebé pequeñito, tus poderes optaron por el mar, pero aún así tienes poderes de ángel, por eso tú voz es más poderosa que la de otras sirenas, a pesar de que eres tan pequeña_le explicó con una sonrisa el peliverde consiguiendo que la pequeña sonriera.

Pasaron unos minutos más de preguntas curiosas por parte de Seira que era la viva imagen de su madre en su juventud, hasta que Sara llego.

-Mamá, mamá, por fin has llegado,_exclamo la pequeña contenta mientras dejaba que su madre la cargara.

-Bienvenida a casa Sara,_el ojiazul se acercó y le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

-Hoy vamos a ir a dar un paseo al puerto, ¿os parece bien?,_pregunto la reina a su princesa y a su rey los cuales asintieron felices.

-Ha crecido mucho, me lo estoy perdiendo, ¿crees que me odiará?,_pregunto Sara a su marido mientras la hija de ambos se entretenía en alguno de los juegos que habían organizado los mercaderes del pueblo para darse publicidad.

-Claro que no, te quiere, no lo ves, nunca podría odiarte, ni ella ni yo,_le contestó con una sonrisa mientras vigilaba con recelo a su pequeña.

-Mamá, papá,_dijo una sonriente Seira que se acercó corriendo a los dos,_¡os quiero muchísimo!,_gritó sacando una sonrisa a cada uno de sus progenitores

Sin duda alguna, no había que tener miedo a amar, porque el amor generaba cosas maravillosas.

 **Y aquí termina, ruegos, sugerencias, la he liado parda porque no he visto mucho la serie que digamos xD**

 **Eeeen fin, espero que os haya sacado una sonrisa, alegrado un poco y que os por lo menos os guste, podéis dejarme vuestra opinión en los** **review ^^**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER n.n**


End file.
